


Accidents Happen

by ravencalling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravencalling/pseuds/ravencalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily wakes up the morning after Griffindor wins the Quidditch cup. She has a hangover God himself would curse and has no idea where she is. All she know is that it's not her dorm, and she's in a strange bed. Unfortunately she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Lily slowly climbed out of deep sleep and grew aware of the light falling on her face. Groaning, she rolled over and buried under the covers. However, sleep remained elusive and the early morning fog lifted from her mind.

Strange, she thought, I always draw the hangings.

Come to think of it, the bed seemed too soft to be hers. She opened her eyes tentatively, and found herself face to face with a wall. She drew back from the unfamiliar wallpaper and brushed her bare back against something soft. She froze and slowly looked down.

Fuck! I'm naked!

This could only mean one thing. Bracing herself she propped herself on one elbow and looked over her shoulder.

Screams echoed around the room.

Lily grabbed the blanket and yanked it up under her chin whilst backing against the cold wall. She stared horrified at the person next to her. "Holy shit!"

The dark haired figure woke up with a start and stared at her uncomprehendingly. "Evans…? What the…" At this point comprehension dawned on him and he lept backwards. Unfortunately he didn't take into account the proximity of the end of the bed and fell off backwards.

Lily looked over the edge of the bed at the sprawling adolescent and couldn't help but notice that he did have a very nice ass…No, shut up brain, you did not just think that!

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly.

A groan emerged from the heap. "No…"

"Good!" Lily snapped, radiating cold anger. "Now what the fuck are you doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written to be part of a multi chapter fic, but inspiration died. Maybe if it strikes again, and people actually want to read more, I may continue.


End file.
